The present disclosure is generally directed to a display device, such as, for example, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) used in a cellular phone. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a method for producing a display device provided with a transparent protective part on a display part.
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional type of display device known in the art. As shown in FIG. 7, a liquid crystal display device 101 is provided with a transparent protective part 103 formed from, for example, glass or plastic, on a liquid crystal display panel 102. In this conventional device, in order to protect the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 102 and a polarizing plate (not shown), a gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 is formed by spacers 104 arranged between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103.
However, the gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 scatters light, resulting in a decrease in contrast and luminance. The presence of the gap 105 also makes it more difficult to produce a thinner panel.
In view of these difficulties, it has been proposed to fill the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the protective part with a resin (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-55641).
However, if foreign substances or air bubbles become trapped in the resin that fills the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the protective part, it becomes necessary to conduct a repair operation by peeling apart the display panel and the protective part.
However, when the display panel and the protective part are peeled apart, there is a risk of causing damage, such as scratching and cracking the display panel and the protective part.
Furthermore, completely removing a cured resin adhered to the display panel and the protective part by a solvent is very difficult.
While there are some solvents which have high solubility against this type of cured resin, there are drawbacks with respect to safety. Moreover, in order to completely remove the solvent itself, a separate washing step is required.